


Reminder

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Fluff and Misc. Edition [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreambubbles, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Kinkfill, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I was really, really struck by a Sadstuck idea while looking up Futurama episodes. Bear with me, here?</p><p>Post-game AU, where things were scratched but everyone got caught up in it. The Godtiers remember EVERYTHING. Everyone else... doesn't.</p><p>Including a promise made between a Kid and a Troll they would wait for each other.</p><p>Basically I want any Kid/Troll pairing that doesn't involve Vriska or Aradia. The Kid finally dies, but the Troll lives however many years their blood color does, and the Kid is still waiting. Even if they did find other loves, they never found that destined person because hey--they didn't make that promise lightly. And when they finally reunite, the memories are slow to come, if they ever do, but hey, maybe this weirdo alien has something right.</p><p>Make me cry plz?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vivat

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/14212.html?thread=27257220#t27257220

You don't know any of these people. Oh, you're vaguely aware of their names and ranks and all that, but it doesn't really register. The faces you knew have all departed. Even he who promised to stay by your side finally left, swept away by time and war.  
  
You have nothing left.  
  
The unfamiliar faces stare down at you, some shocked and awed, some grieving, some triumphant. They pass you slowly, and are just as slowly obscured by the blossom of tyrian in the water.  
  
Your back thuds against the floor, hair billowing out with momentum as your fall is arrested. One wrist follows slowly, and your focus narrows to the band wrapped around it.  
  
All the colorful bracelets and skirts are gone, whisked away by pomp and tradition. Even your goggles disappeared at some point, although you're not sure when. But that band stayed. It always stayed.  
  
Your vision fades, but the bright green stays saturated and beautiful as the rest of the color leaches from the room. You should be screaming, cursing your successor as she takes your throne by force, but your only reaction is a tiny, pleased smile, gaze never leaving the colorful reminder.  
  
It has been a long time. And you have missed her, more than anyone else.

 


	2. Transience

You're pretty happy for a dead girl! Of course, most dead people don't get to spend eternity with their friends, playing around in your memories. At least you don't think so.  
  
But as much as you love them, sometimes a girl just needs quiet. You say your goodbyes to your ectosibling and slip out of his dream bubble, content to just drift. One of your few regrets is the inability to sleep, but passivity in an empty bubble comes close.  
  
This bubble _isn't_ empty. Aradia is at the end of an old dock, back to you and wings aflutter. When your feet hit the odd purple wood, she turns to face you, and you're taken aback by her sad, yet delighted, smile.  
  
"Hi, Jade," she singsongs, melodious voice a balm after a day (night? time?) spent with hyperactive siblings and friends.  
  
"Hi Aradia!" You beam, always thrilled to see the troll. "How are you?"  
  
She laughs, a little sheepish. "Trust you to ask the simplest question, with the most complex answer..." She steps forward and takes your hands, staring into your eyes. "Jade, I need you to listen to me."  
  
This is definitely important. You simply hold your tongue and nod. She continues. "The last of us..." Is that a tear? "The last of us is finally here, Jade, and I need for you to welcome her." She smiles, blinking back pale red. "She knows you best and...she needs you, Jade."  
  
You blink. "But I don't...I don't remember anyone who isn't here. Who could-?" She presses a finger to your lips.  
  
"Just trust me. You'll remember. Don't you always?" You meet her smile with your own, and nod again.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."

\-------------------------

You haven't been sitting long before the bubble shifts, admitting the newly dead. You catch your breath as a huge troll - _the Condesce no wait the Condesce is already here_ \- settles seamlessly down next to you. She takes no more than a moment to recover before turning to you, and you can't mistake her for the Empress any more because her face lights up with true joy.  
  
Strong arms wrap your shoulders in a tight hug as she all but squeals your name. "Jade! I thought...oh cod, I thought I'd never sea you again!"  
  
You pat the troll's arms tentatively, aware that she is _crying_ on you. Definitely not the Condesce. What the hell is going on?  
  
She finally pulls back, hands on your shoulders and smile wide. It fades at the confusion apparent in your face, and her fins droop. "Jade, don't....don't you remember me?"  
  
She sounds so heartbroken that you almost respond, willing to lie or bluster just to keep those tears away. You can't speak, though, and as she realizes that you really don't know who she is, her whole body hunches.  
  
You press a hand to her jaw, tears spilling from your white eyes. "It's just how the dream bubbles work - I wouldn't forget you on purpose, of course I wouldn't!" you babble, half-aware of your words as you cup her face. She's half again your size, but without the Condesce's regal bearing or lines of hate on her face. She smiles shyly, folding one hand over yours.  
  
"My name is Feferi," she whispers.


	3. Completion

You want to die all over again, when you learn that your beloved has forgotten you. The knowledge hurts far more than the 2X3dent through your thoracic cavity, and leaves you colder than exsanguination did. Aradia did warn you, but...  
  
She's obviously distressed over your distress - she always was a sweet girl - and tries her best to remember you. The two of you swap stories as you watch the sun set - obviously a carryover from her memory, although the pier and ocean are Alternian.  
  
Jade is just as she was in- no, before death. The two of you walk through her memories - you requested not to be subjected to your own, which Jade agreed to with worry - and just talk. It's nice.  
  
But you find yourself searching her face, over and over, just waiting for that spark of recognition. You stop when you accidentally meet her eye, looking away with shame and regret.  
  
You never thought you'd be bigger than her, not by so much; her hand is tiny (sweet) in yours, her hair no longer holding a candle to your own mane, her shoulders brushing against your ribs. You want to scoop her up and kiss the memory back into her, but you hold back. Anything that might drive her away is not to be considered.  
  
Her lusus's ghost appears in the next memory, tongue lolling and barks reverberating as he runs to meet you. She laughs with glee and skips up to him, beckoning you when you hang back.  
  
She's content to wrap her arms around his neck, fingers burrowed in warm fur as you continue the conversation. "What was your lusus like," she asks at the next opportunity, adding "there are other trolls here, I picked up _some_ things." when surprise shows on your face.  
  
You smile and settle into the soft green grass, petting the woofbeast idly. "I loved her a great deal, and she me," you start, knowing that others never dealt well with learning about your mother. "It was hard to take care of her, keeping her fed, but it was a labor of love, and I never sharked it." Your fold your arms over your knees and rest your chin on them, remembering.  
  
You blink as you and Jade discover yourselves at the bottom of the sea. With all the nostalgia you forgot that dream bubbles operated on memory.  
  
Jade panicked momentarily before realizing she could breathe, blushing sheepishly. You laughed a little at that. The woofbeast followed as well, and half-paddled half-walked into the darkness where your lusus lay. Jade gasped as a white tentacle as thick as her body writhed into view.

\-------------------------

The tentacle chucked Feferi under the chin, and she just laughed, stroking it fondly. "Mother, this is Jade. Jade, this is my mother, Gl'bgolyb."  
  
You sort-of bow, sort-of curtsy towards the source of the appendage, watching with awe as a huge white body comes into view. "I'm glad we had our own lususes, cuz I don't think she would have fit on my island...." you remark, stunned.  
  
Feferi giggled, sounding far younger. Out of the corner of your eye you see her clothes melting into something lighter and brighter, but your attention is focused on the behemoth before you. Another tentacle slides forward, wrapping gently around you. You almost scream, the sound cut off as you are yanked forward.  
  
Gl'bgolyb eyes you slowly, your body not even the radius of the orb that regards you. An almost musical noise, something like a chirping whale song, sounds from her, and she releases you, obviously approving.  
  
Feferi floats up beside you, grin in place and much younger. "Mother likes you," she says, all smiles now. Her fingers weave through yours.  
  
You turn to grin at her, but your eye is caught by a pink string on your hand. She sees your gaze and gasps almost silently, lifting her hand in time with you so you can get a better look.  
  
A colorful reminder coils around your left ring finger, making you blush for a reason you can't remember. A very old memory, less than a dream, nudges at your mind as you turn the reminder over. It's more elaborate than your usual strings, made of some material you can't place. Sprigs of pink-purple, darker and richer than Rose's, lovingly wrap around your digit.  
  
Feferi wears a green reminder of similar design on one wrist, although its curls tend more toward leaf designs. You wish you could remember-

 

\------------------------------------

 

The bubble shifts again, transporting you and Jade to a drab and gray location. Her eyes fill with tears as details change, room returning to how it was when you made your promise, centuries ago.  
  
You feel the tug of nostalgia, too, seeing the pile of stuffed cuttlefish and Squiddles, some still stained with Faygo and Tab from your 'tea party'; what seems like an eternity ago. You half-expect other ghosts to populate the Veil lab, but it remains private to the two of you.  
  
Jade's gasping breath brings your gaze back to her, trying hard not to hope. It would be too much for you, it really would-  
  
"Feferi," she breathes, face awash as she begins to sob. "Oh my god, Feferi....how could I forget _you?_  
  
You pull her into an embrace and smile against your own tears.  
  
"All that matters is... _you remembered._ "


End file.
